


A moment of clarity

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: TYL - forever [with you] [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Ten Years Later, ooc, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL!8018 Alternate Reality, in which Yamamoto and Hibari are often paired up for missions that they've developed a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of clarity

**Author's Note:**

> [1sentence challenge table](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/); theme set Beta

**#01 - Walking** \- One step at a time, match speed and grace, close the distance between yourself with him, until you are almost brushing his hand in the process and say, "Let's go wild.".

 **#02 - Waltz** \- The Rain Guardians usually are called the most graceful ones in the battlefield because of their tranquility attributes; Yamamoto is no different, deadly like the torrents of rain, unexpected like a shower in the middle of Summer; but he himself would vote for Hibari in this category; fierce, dangerous and killing intent with a grace that travels far and wide like the cloud he represents.

  
 **#03 - Wishes** \- "Good luck," Yamamoto called, waving at Hibari and then set off to take the opposite direction Hibari had already run off.

  
 **#04 - Wonder** \- The Cloud Guardian stared at the back of his partner running off to check the West wing, non-plussed and indignant, before scoffing with curled snarl on his lips, turned on his heels and stalked off.

  
 **#05 - Worry** \- The job was finished approximately two hours fifteen minutes and thirty seconds--the report went well without a hitch, even with Yamamoto and Hibari coming back to the Vongola base with a few minor cuts and bruises.

  
 **#06 - Whimsy** \- "If I didn't know any better, you two have become quite close ever since your first assignment to track down Millefiore family," Tsuna said, indulgently smiling at both guardians that made Yamamoto remember the shoulder buddy he used to carry around in middle school, so Yamamoto laughed and threw an arm around his partner to show how much closer they could get.

  
 **#07 - Waste/Wasteland** \- The action, of course, ticked Hibari off that he shoved a tonfa into Yamamoto's gut and jammed the other one underneath Yamamoto's chin, snarling, "Don't push it, Yamamoto Takeshi."

  
 **#08 - Whiskey and rum** \- "Hahahahah, okay, okay, sorry, after this, let's go drinking, Hibari."

  
 **#09 - War** \- Hibari's killing intent mollified by a fraction--at least a direct confrontation in Tsuna's office has been successfully avoided; he seriously considering deducting Yamamoto and Hibari's payments for every damage they had done to his main stay study.

  
 **#10 - Weddings** \- "Don't drink too much, you two, I've a wedding to attend tomorrow," Tsuna called out to them when they decided to leave, at which Yamamoto saluted and Hibari had schooled his anger back to a blank face.

  
 **#11 - Birthday** \- "Ah, almost forgot, today is your birthday, right?" Yamamoto fished out something from his pocket.

  
 **#12 - Blessing** \- Hibari eyed the object in Yamamoto with restrained curiosity, picked it up to look at it closely--an envelop with some lightweight content, possibly a gift card or a birthday card.

  
 **#13 - Bias** \- He actually didn't care about special events like weddings or birthdays or gifts, but since it's Yamamoto who offered, Hibari...reconsidered.

 

 **#14 - Burning** \- After several shots, the burning sensation down his throat subsided, Hibari let out an inaudible sigh and Yamamoto was grinning at him in amusement, "First time, huh?"

 **#15 - Breathing** \- There's a foul after taste and smell hanging in the air as he breathed in and out; Hibari finally remembered why he disliked drinking and said so as much to his drinking partner, who nodded in acknowledgement but still poured Hibari another drink.

 **#16 - Breaking** \- "I'm not drunk, just tipsy." Hibari sniffed, at which Yamamoto grinned and threw a long arm around Hibari's back again, "Let's go all out then!"

  
 **#17 - Belief** \- Despite knowing they were both in the mafia, it still didn't keep them from drinking away their naivety, their guilt, their dreams until they lost their beliefs of a rose-colored world that existed without shedding blood and rampaging destruction from all sides--or at least, that's Yamamoto's reason; Hibari actually had a different motives.

  
 **#18 - Balloon** \- The amount of gas building up in the pit of his stomach felt uncomfortable enough to make Hibari head outside for fresh air, with Yamamoto following him in tow.

  
 **#19 - Balcony** \- It was on the balcony where they both rested their elbows on, shoulders barely touching, wind blowing their hair disarray, but then Yamamoto rubbing a socked foot at Hibari's ankle--it completely broke the spell of zen-like state Hibari had wanted to divulge himself in.

  
 **#20 - Bane** \- When Hibari threatened to throw Yamamoto over the balcony, Yamamoto only smiled, at his most innocent, saying, "Maybe I like dancing with death in my path if it's just for you?"

 

 **#21 - Quiet** \- The words seemed to take effect, only by one long minute, for Hibari was eyeing him with suspicious eyes, quiet and thoughtful before he sniffed, looking away, and dropped Yamamoto's shirt.

  
 **#22 - Quirks** \- "Sometimes your moods reminds me of a cat," Yamamoto said, resting one elbow on the banister, his cheek resting in his palm as he regarded Hibari with half-lidded eyes.

  
 **#23 - Question** \- "And what about yourself?" Hibari snorted.

  
 **#24 - Quarrel** \- At which Yamamoto grinned, "A dog, of course, so we can always chase each other squabbling for territory."

  
 **#25 - Quitting** \- The Cloud Guardian gave him another long look, clearly unimpressed with the analogy, and turned on his heels, "I'm leaving."

 

 **#26 - Jump** \- Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise, and he jumped into action, really chasing after Hibari before he would make it out of the building.

  
 **#27 - Jester** \- "Sorry, my bad, I was just joking around, please don't leave yet."

  
 **#28 - Jousting** \- A struggle of dominance happened, hands and elbows working together to hit each other's weak points, _slap, slap, punch, punch, punch_ , is what they called it, until finally Hibari had Yamamoto's arms interlocked in a painful hold.

  
 **#29 - Jewel** \- Dark slanted eyes blazed with fire and blood lust caught Yamamoto's own in a long a staring contest--this has been happening a lot lately these days.

  
 **#30 - Just** \- "What," Hibari demanded, licking his lips, tasting the lingering bitter scent of rum he had earlier, "Are you playing, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

 

 **#31 - Smirk** \- "Who knows," Yamamoto said, a slow smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned closer to Hibari, nearly touching his forehead, "But the question is, are you playing because you have the hots for me?"

  
 **#32 - Sorrow** \- Hibari scoffed with undisguised mirth and released Yamamoto's arms, "Why would I be interested in you when you're with that other herbivore?"

  
 **#33 - Stupidity** \- "With that other herbivore?" Yamamoto parroted, eyebrows raised to his hairline, "Who?"

  
 **#34 - Serenade** \- Hibari glared at his confused face, added with the fact that the bar they were drinking at was playing really slow, seductive blues in the background, Yamamoto almost found this moment perfect, poignant, with Hibari looking at him like Yamamoto had hurt him so much he was trying to get away as soon as possible.

  
 **#35 - Sarcasm** \- "I'm not naive to think that you two weren't doing herbivorous things in your bedroom, Yamamoto Takeshi."

  
 **#36 - Sordid** \- "Herbivorous things... you mean sex?"

  
 **#37 - Soliloquy** \- "But me and Gokudera never gone as far as how you and Dino did!" Yamamoto pointed out, though Hibari wasn't even listening, the other had already turned to leave.

  
 **#38 - Sojourn** \- Yamamoto was rooted to the floor as Hibari's back disappeared behind the door--what the heck just happened?

  
 **#39 - Share** \- It's not like his past relationships were well hidden secrets; Hibari had been around when many of them had begun, developed and turned sour.

  
 **#40 - Solitary** \- After a minute or two of searching the premise for the familiar thin backside of the Cloud Guardian, Yamamoto sighed, rubbing the back of neck and went back to the Vongola base on his own.

 

 

 **#41 - Nowhere** \- Hibari was nowhere to be found at the base; actually Yamamoto had already expected this.

  
 **#42 - Neutral** \- A month had past without ever meeting Hibari again and one night, Yamamoto woke up from an exhausted black dream that replayed his previous missions gone bad, ending up almost coughing a lung and losing several ribs--too early, he squinted at the time--and let his eyes roamed the room, wondering what had woken him up, until they fell on the man sitting perfectly still in the lone chair, obscured by the shadows of the moon.

  
 **#43 - Nuance** \- "Yamamoto Takeshi," the man in the shadows said, his voice filling the silent room with a subtle hint of wistfulness, the glint in those dark eyes more prominent in Yamamoto's mind, "Don't run off without my constent."

  
 **#44 - Near** \- Yamamoto sat up, the duvet falling off his chest to pool around his hips, revealing the white gauze and bandages, and stared at Hibari, not the least surprised at his sudden appearance in the room, and crooked a finger, "Come here."

  
 **#45 - Natural** \- Any other day, Hibari would have ignored the request, preferring to stomp away and out of the room, but tonight, he complied without a word, standing up from the chair and took three steps forward to sit on Yamamoto's bed, suddenly unsure and hesitant to move; fortunately, Yamamoto made the decision and opened his arms.

 

 

 **#46 - Horizon** \- By the time the sun rays exploded from behind the horizon, an exhausted but satisfied Hibari was lying half on top of Yamamoto, who sighed and pressed a kiss against Hibari's sweat-soaked hair, "I've missed you."

 

 

 **#47 - Valiant** \- It might have been his sleep-laden brains or the fact that the endorphin was raging in his blood after last night's sex giving him hallucinations, cause there was no way Hibari had answered, "Me too," into Yamamoto's chest when they hugged--or at least, when Yamamoto had Hibari bundled up into his chest.

  
 **#48 - Virtuous** \- "I'm not cheating on you with Gokudera, if that's what's eating you."

  
 **#49 - Victory** \- Hibari bared his teeth, tugging Yamamoto close by the purple patterned tie and said only one word, "Mine."

 

 **#50 - Defeat** \- At first the word didn't register in his blank mind, until he saw the bared teeth, lips curled into of a snarl, and then Yamamoto smiled, "No, You're mine," and wrapped his long arms around Hibari's thin waist to pull him flush against him, "But always yours."

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> Tried to tell a story following the order of the 1sentence themes and ended up with this. So many run on sentences /sweats/
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
